My Sacrifice
by Castigater
Summary: .'It’ll all be ok.' He didn't know where he got those words from. His father had certainly never said them. Yet, as he stood outside the door to his sacrifice, he knew it was the wrong time to be thinking about lies. HD Small One Shot.


It had never been easy. But, most people could say that.

There were so many obstacles between them. A smaller amount could agree with that.

They were on opposite sides of a good and evil war. Leaders in their own right. Zoom in on the ice prince and his adversary. Just two.

"Draco…it's time to go." The drawl still echoed in the hallway as he followed. Always following.

A shaky nod was all he had to reply with. No word could show how scared he really was. He had faced death head on ever since he could remember, but for some reason, this…THIS frightened him.

"_It's going to be ok."_ He dropped his eyes. Who was he kidding? No one had said those words. But still…"It's going to be ok."

The man in front stopped and his breath was held captive in the back of his throat. Had he said it too loud? Slowly, a door opened, and he sighed. No. But, it was time.

The man dropped to one knee before entering the room. It was almost a sight. He had never…NEVER seen his father bow to anyone. He hadn't said a word, he then again, he hadn't needed too. Draco knew what to do. He had been trained in the proper edicate. Always bow to your superiors, which to the Malfoy's meant only one of two people. One's father or…

"_All because of him? Just turn around and walk away."_ Quickly he shook his head. No. NO. This was his choice.

He sucked in all the air he could and took a step into the dark enclosure. Immediately the air escaped from him lungs. The room was hot. So hot, he felt his skin burning from just inside the doorframe. No, not all his skin…just his forearm.

"_It'll all be ok."_

In the dark, he could hear people whispering all around him as he walked.

"So pale."

"Just like his father."

"Of course he'll be HIS favorite."

Amongst the whispers he could still hear his feet hitting stone with every step. It made him shiver from his feet to his nose. It seemed no matter how hot the air around him was, he was shivering.

"_You can still…."_

No. "_But what if…? _NO!

But the thought stuck in his head as his feet brought him closer. What would happen if he turned and ran? Would anyone stop him? Or would they just kill him for his treachery?

And it actually scared him. He bet the prince of light and goodness and his starchy comrades never had to let that thought pass through their perfect skulls. Another thought entirely forced it's self into his jumbled mind.

"_Would your own father kill you?"_

He didn't even know and it sickened him. His feet stopped and so did the whispers. Well, all but one.

"Draco. Welcome home." It slithered down his throat and gagged him with its sickenly sweet venom. Funny how he'd never felt less at home than he did at that very moment. He kneeled rather shakily and looked to the ground.

"My Lord." A cold hand touched his skull, holding it down. Fear shot through his heart. This would be the moment. The moment he had been waiting for a dreading at the same time.

The sacrifice of life for war.

A loud blast just outside of the door shook the foundations and the world started moving in slow motion. The pressure on his head increased until he was flat on the ground. A cold body hovered above his, seething.

"How-"

"Oh my-!"

"-move them to the left!"

"Close the do-"

Words flew by his head, but he knew none of their efforts mattered. They would all die today. A special circle of hell had been reserved for them.

Before he knew it, a bright green light engulfed the room and Draco took a sharp breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his heart to stop in it tracks, but nothing happened. Footsteps descended on the cold floor moving at a slower speed than the frantic steps of his fallen brethren.

Softly, a warm hand descended on his arm and pulled him onto his feet. Eyes as green as the curse stared back at him.

"_It'll all be ok."_

He cursed him mind for remembering those words, except Potter's lips really were moving.

"Did I say it would be, Draco?" He whispered in his ear as he pulled him out of the room of sacrifice and back into their world. Their world of impossibilities and obstacles.

But, it was all going to be ok. Because The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Loved-Him said so.


End file.
